


【七夕賀文】龍虎夫妻相性100問

by dino0094



Category: Off Your Hand, その手をどけろ, 非常感應
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino0094/pseuds/dino0094
Summary: 此問卷背景為"渴望你 I Want You"，慎入





	【七夕賀文】龍虎夫妻相性100問

採訪人：漆山佑人  
攻方：大平龍樹 (以下簡稱龍)  
受方：大平虎太郎 (以下簡稱虎)  
神秘嘉賓：某人

 

佑人豪爽地笑著，邊看著眼前這兩位"夫妻"邊笑著開始採訪──

 

1 請問您的名字？

虎：大平虎太郎  
龍：大平龍樹  
龍樹低聲不滿地咕噥：為什麼我要來做這種事...  
佑人(大拍龍樹肩頭)：別這樣!七夕嘛!來點紀念特典吧~  
某人狂點頭。

 

2 年齡是？ 

龍：17  
虎：16  
佑人：都成年了呢(曖昧笑)

 

3 性別是？

龍：哼。  
(某人補充:男)  
虎：...目前...是女生...(默)  
佑人拍肩道：有什麼關係，很可愛呀!  
某人瘋狂點頭。

 

4 請問您的性格是怎樣的？ 

虎：嗯...應該是好相處吧  
龍：(不理人)  
佑人：沉默寡言、冷酷無情、萬年撲克臉...  
(被龍樹瞪)

 

5 對方的性格？ 

虎：雖然平常冷酷，但是他其實很體貼的...(臉紅)  
龍：單純又好騙。  
虎(馬上回頭)：你說什麼!?(開始和龍樹鬥嘴)  
佑人：唉呀，沒想到小倆口這麼快就開始鬥嘴了  
某人偷笑。

 

6 兩個人是什麼時候相遇的？在哪裏？ 

龍：虎太郎的家  
虎：那時候龍樹真的好小好可愛呢(燦笑)  
佑人笑道：虎太郎妳也是吧  
某人：真想看...

 

7 對對方的第一印象？ 

虎：好可愛(心)  
龍：可愛。  
佑人：真是肉麻呢(笑)

 

8 喜歡對方哪一點呢？ 

虎：善良體貼  
龍：...善解人意，純潔。  
佑人：聖女啊!  
虎(抽)：呃...

 

9 討厭對方哪一點？ 

虎：有時太冷酷了，而且說話很討人厭!  
龍：太好騙。  
虎：我哪有!我...(忽然住嘴)  
佑人(偷笑)：這個嘛，大家再回顧一次漫畫就知道了。

 

10 您覺得自己與對方相性好麼？ 

虎：好  
龍：嗯

 

11 您怎麼稱呼對方？

龍：虎太郎  
虎：龍樹......有時候會叫他小龍。(臉紅)  
佑人(曖昧笑)：各位要仔細注意一下虎太郎何時會叫他小龍哦

 

12 您希望怎樣被對方稱呼？　

龍：小龍(虎太郎臉更紅)  
虎：小虎吧...感覺像是回到了過去一樣(笑)  
佑人：唉呀呀，好恩愛呀

 

13 如果以動物來做比喻，您覺得對方是？ 

龍：貓  
虎：狼  
佑人：酷斯拉才對吧  
(被龍樹狠瞪)  
某人狂笑。

 

14 如果要送禮物給對方，您會送？ 

龍：她想要什麼我就給她  
虎(羞澀)：我也是  
佑人：把妳自己送給他就好了  
某人偷笑。

 

15 那麼您自己想要什麼禮物呢？ 

虎：都可以  
龍：隨便  
佑人：直接要虎太郎就好了  
(被打)  
某人大笑

 

16 對對方有哪裏不滿麼？一般是什麼事情？

虎：有時太冷酷，難以捉模  
龍：太容易被騙，桃花運太好

 

17 您的毛病是？ 

虎：這個...應該是有點笨吧...  
龍：是非常。  
虎(怒)：龍樹你這傢伙!  
佑人：又開始了

 

18 對方的毛病是？ 

(類似題省略)

 

19 對方做什麼樣的事情會讓您不快？ 

(類似題省略，同16)

 

20 您做的什麼事情會讓對方不快？ 

(類似題再度省略)

 

21 你們的關系到達何種程度了？ 

龍：做過了。  
虎(臉頰滾燙)：唔...!

 

22 兩個人初次約會是在哪裏？ 

虎：我家附近的森林裡，那時候第一次一起玩(燦笑)  
龍樹點頭。

 

23 那時候倆人的氣氛怎樣？　

虎：很快樂呀!  
龍：嗯。

 

24 那時進展到何種程度？ 

虎：牽手(害羞笑)  
佑人：小時後的純真浪漫...

 

25 經常去的約會地點？　

虎：似乎沒有呢  
龍：沒有  
佑人(點頭)：原來如此，多半都在家...  
某人：下次要去裝針孔攝影機...

 

26 您會為對方的生日做什麼樣的準備？　

虎：給他驚喜  
龍：讓她開心  
佑人：真是羨慕啊~

 

27 是由哪一方先告白的？　

龍：虎太郎。  
虎(臉紅)：是我...  
佑人：龍樹你遜掉啦!

 

28 您有多喜歡對方？ 

龍：無法再多愛。  
虎：為了龍樹我做什麼都願意  
佑人：絕頂模範夫妻啊...

 

29 那麼，您愛對方麼？ 

龍&虎：愛

 

30 對方說什麼會讓你覺得沒轍？ 

龍：向我撒嬌  
虎：帶著笑容對我說話  
佑人：因為那實在是百年難得一見

 

31 如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麼做？  
　  
龍：不可能的(冷酷)  
虎：這個...很難想像  
佑人(抖)：龍樹好可怕啊...

 

32 可以原諒對方變心麼？  
　  
龍：不能。而且不可能發生  
虎：絕對不行  
佑人：的確是很難想像...

 

33 如果約會時對方遲到一小時以上怎辦？

龍：去找她  
虎：會先打電話，繼續等

 

34 您最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？ 

龍：眼睛  
虎：都很喜歡  
佑人：龍樹常被虎太郎純潔的雙眼看得受不了呢(笑)

 

35 對方性感的表情？ 

龍：被我抱得迷情意亂的時候。  
虎(燒紅)：很...很專注地...抱我的時候  
佑人：好情色啊!(激動)  
某人：好想看現場啊!(激動)

 

36 兩個人在一起的時候，最讓你覺得心跳加速的時候？　

龍：主動投向我懷抱的時候  
虎(緋紅)：每次他要抱我的時候...都是很緊張的...  
佑人：虎太郎真是可愛

 

37 您會向對方說謊麼？您善於說謊麼？ 

虎：不會  
龍：必要的時候會  
佑人：應該說你根本什麼都不說吧  
某人：搭配萬年撲克臉

 

38 做什麼事情的時候覺得最幸福？

龍：擁著她、吻著她  
虎：在他懷裡的時候  
佑人：真是甜蜜

 

39 曾經吵架麼？  
　  
龍：經常，她很幼稚  
虎(氣得跺腳)：我哪裡幼稚了!明明就是你不講理!  
佑人：唉呀，這正是所謂的"愈吵感情愈好呢"  
某人："甜蜜鬥嘴"

 

40 都是些什麼吵架呢？　

虎：忘了，沒在記的  
龍：瑣碎的小事

 

41 之後如何和好？

虎：其實吵完就沒事了  
龍：太嚴重的話會抱住她  
佑人：然後就到床上去安慰?  
(被打)

 

42 轉世後還希望做戀人麼？

龍：這是一定的  
虎：非常希望  
佑人：好幸福啊~

 

43 什麼時候會覺得自己被愛著？

龍：主動抱住我  
虎：溫柔地抱著我，讓我感受的到他的愛

 

44 您的愛情表現方式是？

龍(深情看著虎太郎)：吻她  
虎(臉紅回望)：抱住他  
佑人：以及無時無刻的關心

 

45 什麼時候會讓您覺得”已經不愛我了”？

龍：不再關心我  
虎：離開我

 

46 您覺得與對方相配的花是？

虎：嗯...石蓮花?  
(龍&佑：那不是花吧...)  
龍：百合  
佑人：嗯嗯，很合很合  
某人：石蓮花好吃啊

 

47 倆人之間有互相隱瞞的事情麼？

龍：沒有  
虎：我們不需要有任何隱瞞的  
佑人：面對龍樹大概也隱瞞不了吧...

 

48 您的自卑感來自？

龍：以前是身上的特殊能力，現在我會利用這份力量徹底保護虎太郎  
(虎太郎感動)  
虎：之前很在意變成女生  
佑人(激動)：有什麼關係這樣很好啊!

 

49 倆人的關系是公開還是秘密的？ 

龍：沒去管它  
虎：只有熟人才知道呢  
佑人：我就是一個(驕傲)

 

50 您覺得與對方的愛是否能維持永久？

龍：能  
虎：可以的

 

51 請問您是攻方，還是受方？

龍：攻  
虎：受方

 

52 為什麼會如此決定呢？

龍：沒為什麼。  
虎：我攻不起他吧...(汗顏)  
佑人&某人大笑。

 

53 您對現在的狀況滿意麼？

龍：很滿意  
虎：滿意...吧

 

54 初次H的地點？

龍：我們家  
虎：應該說是爺爺的家

 

55 當時的感覺？

龍：失去理智，只想佔有她  
虎：非常的害怕

 

56 當時對方的樣子？

龍：很害怕，一直哭泣  
虎：很可怕，不管我怎麼阻止都沒有用  
佑人：你知道虎太郎很害怕卻還是繼續啊...(抖)

 

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句話是？

虎：我醒來的時候沒有看到龍樹，稍後他才來的  
龍：跟她道歉。

 

58 每星期H的次數？　

龍：最多每天  
虎(羞紅)：但是會很累的...  
佑人(抽)：龍樹真是精力旺盛...

 

59 覺得最理想的情況下，每周幾次？

龍：隨意  
虎：我...只要龍樹想要就...  
某人：應該說根本抗拒不了  
佑人：還是不要太隨意的好(汗)

 

60 那麼，是怎樣的H呢？　

龍：都有  
佑人(驚)：你所謂的都有是...  
虎(滾燙)：不、不是啦!意...意思是...有...溫柔的...甜蜜的...也有強硬的...(愈說愈小聲)  
佑人：怎麼沒有SM?  
(被打)  
某人：若是來硬的...可真是苦了虎太郎了

 

61 自己最敏感的地方？ 

龍：脖頸。  
虎：我覺得都還蠻敏感的  
佑人：唉呀，龍樹可真是吃足甜頭了

 

62 對方最敏感的地方？ 

龍：耳朵、胸部、大腿內側  
虎：耳朵跟脖子

 

63 用一句話形容H時的對方？ 

龍：美麗  
虎：很...霸道...

 

64 坦白的說，您喜歡H麼？ 

龍：喜歡  
佑人：豈止喜歡，簡直是超愛，不做不行...(被打)  
虎(嫣紅)：應該算喜歡吧...

 

65 一般情況下H的場所？ 

龍：家裡  
虎太郎點頭。

 

66 您想嘗試的H地點？ 

龍：隨意  
虎：只要不要太超過都可以

 

67 沖澡是在H前還是H後？ 

龍：前後都一起洗  
虎(臉紅)：有時候而已啦...  
佑人：是大部份吧(笑)

 

68 H時有什麼約定麼？ 

龍：要她承諾身心都只屬於我  
虎(紅)：嗯...

 

69 您與戀人以外的人發生過性關系麼？ 

龍：沒有  
虎：沒有!  
佑人：兩人都是第一次呢(燦笑)

 

70 對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，您是持贊同態度，還是反對  
呢？ 

龍：不予置評。  
虎：絕對不贊同!!!

 

71 如果對方被暴徒強奸了，您會怎麼做？ 

龍：殺了他  
虎：這個...沒有人能辦得到吧...(汗)  
佑人(抖)：龍樹真的好可怕啊~!

 

72 您會在H前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？ 

龍(面不改色)：不會  
虎(羞紅)：很不好意思...

 

73 如果好朋友對您說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請...」並要求H，您會？ 

龍：不理他  
虎：勸說他

 

74 您覺得自己很擅長H嗎？ 

龍：擅長(直接)  
虎(紅)：這...這個...我會盡量配合龍樹...  
佑人(點頭)：真是太配了

 

75 那麼對方呢？ 

龍：很生澀  
虎(再紅)：技巧很好...很會挑逗我...  
佑人：其實龍樹有特別用心苦讀鑽研，A書A片買了好幾個!(被龍樹踹飛)  
某人：感覺天生就厲害

 

76 在H時您希望對方說的話是？ 

龍：喚我的名字  
虎：愛我...之類的話

 

77 您比較喜歡H時對方的哪種表情？ 

龍：迷情意亂的表情，性感美麗  
虎：專注地看著我的表情...讓我覺得很幸福  
佑人(面部抽蓄)：我開始覺得有點受不了了...

 

78您覺得與戀人以外的人H也可以嗎？ 

龍：不行  
虎：絕對不行!

 

79您對SM有興趣嗎？ 

龍：沒想過  
虎(綠)：我...我怕痛...  
佑人：那就虎太郎妳SM龍樹  
(感受到不明殺意)  
某人狂笑中。

 

80 如果對方忽然不再索求您的身體了，您會？ 

龍：做到讓她受不了  
虎：這...應該會...主動找他吧...(燒紅)  
佑人：虎太郎有時也是很主動的呢  
某人：熱情啊熱情

 

81 您對強奸怎麼看？

龍：不予置評  
虎：非常可惡!

 

82 H中比較痛苦的事情是？ 

龍：虎太郎拒絕我  
虎：有電話或有人來，但龍樹不會讓我去接...  
佑人：龍樹怎麼可能放過妳!  
某人：該說霸道還是專注...

 

83 在迄今為止的H中，最令您覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？ 

龍：小時候常玩的森林裡  
虎太郎紅著臉點頭。  
佑人：真是令人臉紅心跳呢  
某人：感覺一定很奇妙

 

84 曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？　

龍(看著虎太郎)：有。  
虎(被龍樹的視線看得緋紅)：...有...  
佑人：那可是我教虎太郎的(驕傲)  
龍：那種事原來是你教她的...(青筋)  
(佑人逃跑，龍樹騎機車追上去輾過)  
虎(默)：佑人...你可真是害慘我了...  
某人：哈哈，結果下不了床?

 

85 那時攻方的表情？　

龍：那時虎太郎似乎很後悔  
虎(紅)：龍樹很激...我真的好後悔(默)  
佑人&某人：好想看啊...

 

86 攻方有過強暴的行為嗎？

龍：...抱歉(沮喪)  
虎：(慌)沒關係啦...!  
佑人：龍樹這種人怎麼可能會沒有  
(......)  
某人：相信大家都知道佑人的下場如何

 

87 當時受方的反應是？　

(略過，同56)

 

88 對您來說，「作為H對象」的理想像是？

龍：虎太郎。  
虎：龍樹

 

89 現在的對方符合您的理想嗎？

龍：非常符合  
虎：很符合

 

90 在H中有使用過小道具嗎？　

龍：偶爾  
虎：一時興起的時候會...(害羞)  
佑人：下次去你們家的時候一定要找出來!

 

91 您的第一次發生在什麼時候？ 

龍：17歲  
虎：16歲

 

92 那時的對象是現在的戀人嗎？ 

龍：嗯。  
虎：是的

 

93 您最喜歡被吻到哪裏呢？　

龍：唇  
虎：嘴唇...  
佑人：唉呀~感覺真是好呢~

 

94 您最喜歡親吻對方哪裏呢？　

龍：唇  
虎：也是嘴唇...  
佑人：果然是夫唱婦隨!

 

95 H時最能取悅對方的事是？ 

龍：全心全意，讓她感受得到愛  
虎：迎合他  
某人(呆愣)：唔哦...

 

96 H時您會想些什麼呢？

龍：想她  
虎：有時候羞得什麼也不去想，但龍樹就會逼著我叫他的名字...(紅)  
佑人曖昧地笑著。

 

97 一晚H的次數是？ 

龍：隨意。  
虎：這不一定呢，但是太多次我會虛脫...  
佑人：這個精力旺盛的怪物。

 

98 H的時候，衣服是您自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？ 

龍：幾乎都是我在脫  
虎：我的衣服幾乎都是龍樹脫的，不過偶爾我也會去脫龍樹的衣服...  
佑人：那一定是興致非常高昂的時候(曖昧笑)

 

99 對您而言H是？　

龍：心完全合而為一的証明  
虎：真正相愛的証明  
佑人&某人拭淚：真是感動。

 

100 請對戀人說一句話

龍(擁住虎太郎)：無論發生了任何事，我永遠愛妳，小虎。  
虎(回擁龍樹)：小龍...我也愛你...永永遠遠...

 

龍樹抱著虎太郎回到家去  
接下來會發生什麼事...咳呵，大家都知道的吧。  
就別去打擾他們了!

 

非常感謝各位的收看  
祝大家七夕情人節快樂!  
佑人&某幽，下台一鞠躬。

 

 

 

 

 

:+:---------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：

其實這篇問卷已經完成多時了

但是一拖再拖，拖了好幾個七夕才終於發佈

我早就決定這一定要來當七夕賀文

現在終於發表了!

(雖然只是個不成體統的問卷...)

 

為了人物的反應讓我很苦手，很煩惱這樣說到底像不像龍樹和虎太郎，也修改多次

不過能發表這篇文還是很高興的

為了非常感應我會繼續努力

祝大家七夕情人節愉快!

 

2012.07.06


End file.
